Diary of An Obsessed Kunoichi
by Black Moon Rising
Summary: Shippuden. When Hinata leaves to train, Kiba and Naruto discover her diary, and find the contents highly amusing. At least until Hinata finds them reading it...Mainly NaruHina, with slight KibaHina. Slight OOC.


I came up with this while riding the bus on the way home from school. I _love_ the concept! I'm not sure of the actual dates, so I just made up my own.

Summary: _Shippuden._ _When Hinata leaves to train, Kiba and Naruto discover her diary, and find the contents highly amusing, that is, until Hinata finds them reading it...Mainly NaruHina, with slight KibaHina._

* * *

"I'm going out to train," Hinata announced. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto all looked up, surprised that Hinata had spoken so clearly. "I be back soon..." The long-haired kunoichi stepped outside the tent, leaving the 3 boys alone.

Naruto, along with Team 8, were on a mission to visit Suna for a brief time. They were about halfway there and had decided to put up the tent and rest for the night.

"Naruto," Kiba said. "Help me set up the sleeping bags, will ya?"

Naruto groaned; he had planned on traveling for a while longer but Shino, who Tsunade had ordered to be leader, insisted on stopping for the day. "Fine," he grumbled as he began to move things aside.

He had picked up Hinata's bag to move it to the side when something tumbled out of it. "Eh? What's this?" he wondered aloud as he stooped down to pick it up.

"It's a book," Kiba said, glancing over Naruto's shoulder. "I'd put it back if I were you. It's Hinata's, not yours."

Naruto ignored him, instead flipping it open to the first page. His eyes grew wide. "What?" Shino asked, noticing his surprise.

The hyperactive shinobi flipped the book to show Kiba and Shino the front page. "Hinata's...diary?!" Kiba said in horror.

Naruto giggled, then turned to the next page. His eyes were amused as he read. "Guys, check this out!"

"No thanks," Shino refused, returning to his musing in the corner.

"Kiba?"

"Oh yeah!" Kiba said energetically, moving over to sit near Naruto so he could read for himself. **_(AN: Pigs...)_**

"The first entry is from a really long time ago!" Naruto said. "Like, three years!"

_I made it through the Academy yesterday! My grades weren't that great...but Iruka-sensei assigned up to our Genin teams today. I was assigned with Kiba and Shino from my class in Team 8. The only team that was upset was Team 7, and that was Naruto-kun,_-the name was penned with hearts all around it; Naruto blinked a few times- _Sakura, and Sasuke. None of them were very happy...don't get me wrong, I would have LOVED to be teamed with Naruto, more than anything in the whole world. But Kiba and Shino are both good teammates, especially Kiba. He's strong and nice towards me, and he has a sweet dog named Akamaru. Shino's quiet, but I can tell he respects me, at least._

_Ever yours,__  
-Hinata_

"Geez," Kiba exhaled. "She really likes you!"

Naruto went an embarrassed shade of pink, then smacked Kiba on the back of the head. "Why you-!" Kiba growled, striking him back. They tussled for a bit, before finally returning to the forbidden diary. They flipped a few more pages before settling on one.

_Kurenai is pushing us hard, but especially me. Father doesn't thinks my ability is wasted on me and my sister, Hanabi, is more capable of inheriting the Hyuuga name, but I think Kurenai sees some potential in me. It makes me happier knowing this, even though Kiba and Shino both mop up the floor with me any day. _

_I was at the training grounds a few days ago and saw Naruto-kun there, alone. We talked for a little bit, but all I could do was blush, play with my fingers, and keep from passing out! I told him that he was strong, and then he tells me that I'm "weird!" Seriously, can you BELIEVE that! _

"Smooth...VERY smooth..." Naruto heard Kiba snicker. He ignored him and continued reading.

_But Kiba was really nice to me afterwards...he's not like Naruto-kun, but still very sweet.  
__  
Ever Yours,  
-Hinata_

"You're one to talk, Kiba. Seems to me like she had a crush on you, too!"

Kiba grinned widely, showing his pointed fangs. "Well, ladies love me." _**(AN: Amy, that was for you!)**_

The blond shinobi snorted, then started pouring over the neat handwriting again. He skimmed through the pages until he found one that was interesting. Finally he settled on a slightly more recent one.

_Naruto-kun came back! After 2 and a half years, he's finally back! He found Shino and Kiba, and I came while they were talking and saw him! I freaked out and hid, but he found me. And of course...I passed out. Why do I have to be so timid and just tell him how I really feel about him?! I hope he hasn't changed much...I loved Naruto-kun just the way he was. And maybe I'll finally pluck up the courage to tell him..._

_Ever yours,  
-Hinata_

While the Genin and Chuunin continued to read, laughing every now and then and blushing occasionally, a small, nearly invisible, bug buzzed in through the loose tent flap. It hovered for a moment and landed on Shino's outstretched finger. It must have given him a message, because the bug-nin nodded his head slightly and the bug flew away. He glanced over towards his teammates, glanced outside of the tent, noticing that twilight was quickly approaching; the bug was right, Hinata was on her way back.

Finishing the placement of the 4 sleeping bags, Shino sat down and continued to ignore Naruto and Kiba, but inside he was slightly amused.

"Hey, Kiba, check _this _out!"

"She's serious? Wow..."

"I never knew Hinata felt like that!"

"I don't think _anyone_ did."

The two shinobi bantered back and forth for ten more minutes. Naruto glanced up to Shino for a moment, and saw something out of the corner of his eye. A slender hand grasping the tent flap, pulling it back. Kiba instantly stopped laughing, and they spent the next second trying to conceal Hinata's diary.

"I'm back, guys, is everything-_AHH!" _Hinata shrieked as she saw Naruto clutching her beloved diary. Naruto looked down, realizing he had it, and shoved it in Kiba's chest.

"He did it!" They both exclaimed at the same time, pointing to each other.

Hinata was fuming. Her pale face was bright red, the way it was just before she passed out, and you could practically see the steam coming from her ears. "You _jerks!_" she hissed, lunging for them.

"Oh, God!" Kiba said, panicked, as they leaped out of the furious kunoichi's path.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Kiba threw the diary over his shoulder; it landed on the ground with a thud. "HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY WOMAN!" Naruto yelled as he and Kiba fled out the tent like demons were on their heels, with Hinata in very close pursuit.

"Idiots..." Shino muttered.

* * *

3 minutes later...

The tent flaps opened again, and Naruto and Kiba stepped back in, badly bruised; Kiba had a black eye and Naruto was limping. "Oh. My. God," Naruto gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

Shino, looking about as content as he could get, didn't glance up as they entered. He held Hinata's diary firmly in his hand, and Naruto instantly knew that he had restrained from reading it. Both Kiba and Naruto groaned as they sat down, their aching muscles burning with the effort. "Where's Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Dunno. She said-"

"-Actually, she _screamed _it," Kiba interrupted, gingerly touching his bruised eye.

"-she said she was going to cool off somewhere," Naruto finished.

"That wasn't really wise, to read her diary, I mean," Shino said sagely. He placed her diary back into the kunoichi's bag, then continued, "You might want to talk to her. Hinata can hold a grudge for a pretty long time."

"Yeah," Kiba confirmed. "I mentioned something about you a year ago, and she didn't talk to me for a month."

"You're right...I should-you did _what?_" Naruto suddenly said, whirling on Kiba. Bad move. "OW!" He clutched his side, which throbbed where Hinata's fist had connected with his stomach.

Kiba laughed and Shino stiffened. "I'll go talk to her..." Naruto sighed, standing up and wincing. He limped out of the tent, and didn't respond when Kiba started laughing again.

* * *

"Hinata? HINATA!"

The purple-haired kunoichi was startled at the sound of Naruto's voice calling her name. She was sitting on the banks of a stream, her bare feet soaking in the water. Guilt washed over her and tears brimmed in her lavender eyes. "HINATA!" Naruto cried again, closer this time.

_Let him come to me...I'll have something to say to HIM! _she thought bitterly. _But then again, what else is there to say?_

"There you are!

Hinata looked back and saw him, then felt even guiltier when she saw what she had done to him in her rage. "Naruto..." she murmured. She turned away from him, too angry at herself to face him, but felt him approach her.

"Hinata," he repeated.

"Go _away_," Hinata said. Her bitter tone surprised even her and she brushed away the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks with her sleeve.

Naruto didn't obey her, instead pulling off his sandals and sitting next to her. "I...I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Hinata gasped audibly. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Really."

She stared at him for a long time, before she finally felt the tears on her cheeks. Embarrassed, she tried to wipe them away before he could notice. "It was just so...so..._rude_," she choked.

Naruto instantly felt the intensity of her anger, and the betrayal he and Kiba had committed against her. "Yeah...I'm a jerk, huh?"

Hinata's laugh was hollow and empty, emotionless. She wiped her face with her sleeve again, then stared into the shallow water at her feet, taking in her and Naruto's blurry reflections. _Just do it, Hinata! _she ordered herself. _Just tell him!_

"Naruto...I..." She was too afraid to even look at him.

The glint in his blue eyes was gone, replaced with admiration. "You don't have to say it, Hinata. I already know."

She gasped, her head whirling up to face him. She didn't know, however, that he had leaned in forward to say something, and when she turned her head to him, their lips met.

Hinata could feel her face turning tomato-red, but she fought for control. Scared, she broke away from him and scooted away. _Your one chance, and you ruin it! _she scolded herself. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Naruto gave a small smile. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "My fault."

Hinata was silent, still staring at her reflection. Suddenly she stood. "I'm going back."

"I think I'll stay here for a bit," Naruto answered.

The kunoichi smiled at the shinobi, despite the pain tugging at her heart. "See you in the morning...Naruto-kun."

She left for the camp, leaving Naruto alone by the stream.

The next day, there was a new entry in her diary.

_I kissed Naruto-kun today!! Well, it was accidental, but I still did! Now he knows that I like, no, maybe love him, and I feel like a weight has been lifted from my heart. He seems a little quieter towards me now, but I kind of like it. Kiba is a little sulky right now...do you think maybe he liked me or something? No, I don't think so. Maybe his eye is hurting him or something. I'm going to have some serious explaining to do to Tsunade when we return to Konoha!_

_Ever yours,  
-Hinata_

* * *

Yay! I must admit, I liked how it turned out! And I typed it in just a few hours! -confetti-

R&R, puh-lease!


End file.
